starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero Zero is a 5-year old boy and serves as Emily's Sidekick. he's one of the antagonists in starilign series and Emily's only friend. he first meet Emily when he saw Emily made some mouch mischief the Town. he was inspired by Emily. in powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide he's one of the main heroes. he's favorite food is pommes frites and his favorite colour is purple appearance he have light Purple hair with a big Purple stipe, his Eye colour is yellow, he have a light Purple t-shirt with a big Purple stripe. he's wearing White pants and Purple shoes personality he's soft, dumb, sassy and hardworking. he do show to have a friendly side. he is Emily's only friend even if she teaches him. when he say some dumb things he getting attacked by Emily. he's Emily's Sidekick who helping her. Emily do getting angry at him a lot. he can not use magic but he can use skills. Emily does cares about Zero. sometimes he can be quite of a bad boy and make mischief seasons 52 episodes each season 20-minute long season 1 he's working with Emily to getting all the mini star gems to revive the storm of darkness, even thought he can not use magic. He works on delivering mails in Town to earn Money so he can buy anything, when it comes to the mini star gem he quickly rushing to Emily and help her. in episode 49 after Emily got possessed he got a thunder shock and got blast away to Star and her friends. he asking them to help Emily from the possession. in episode 51 they manage to free Emily from the possession and defeat the storm of darkness and make it be gone forever, Zero is very happy to see Emily. they both got thrown into the dungeon for attempt to plunge the starland into darkness season 2 (fairytale) Zero got sucked up into the fairytale book along with Star and Emily. Emily is planing. on turning the fairytales into unhappy endings. Zero's favorite fairytale story is Pinocchio. they all Three are turning into different designed characters which fits in different fairytales. but there were a evil woman who saw them. in episode 51 the evil woman made a portal to starland and Emily and Zero followed her and Star followed them. they are back to starland and the evil woman used magic to spread chaos all over starland and people there got turned into her slaves. Star are going to stop her but Emily blocked her way. will Star ever going to save starland agian from that evil woman. season 3 (World tour) Emily and Zero Heard Everything from Star aboud a mysterious man, so they planning on doing the same to find the secret amulet. they used Another spaceship to go out to space. they both are following them. but thet didn't notice that about mysteroius man is on Emily's spaceship. Emily can summon out heartlesser by using a person who's is sad, angry, broken heart or feeling hurted. Zero still cannot use magic but can use skills powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide Zero is one of the playable characters in the game. he was kidnapped but in World 6 stage 2 he got saved by the other heroes. he can't use magic but he can use skills and he's having a spear as a weapon